


The SongFics of Ten and Donna

by loki_and_cas_joint_army



Series: Doctor Who Song Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I haven't written since 2010 so I'm sorry, Romance, Songfic, i just really love music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_and_cas_joint_army/pseuds/loki_and_cas_joint_army
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifting this to OnlyOneKingLoki because she was awesome and gave me a first impression for it. </p><p>T rating only because there's an implication of something but no description.</p><p>This is going to be kinda straightforward. It's hopefully going to be a series if you like it enough. This fic itself will be about 5 chapters (each a different song) and those chapters will have nothing to do with the previous. If all goes well...the next fic in this series will be 12/Clara. The songs were chosen at random by shuffling the music i have (:</p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura Palmer by Bastille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> Don't forget to let me know what you think! The song is Laura Palmer by Bastille.
> 
> Sorry for the "lub dub" thing...it's the only way I know how to write a heartbeat!
> 
> I own nothing!

10/DONNA

LAURA PALMER - CHAPTER 1

_Walking out into the dark_

_Cutting out a different path_

_Lead by your beating heart_

__

_All the people of the town_

_Cast their eyes right to the ground_

_In matters of the heart_

Donna Noble of Chiswick was, in a few words, brilliant and oh so sassy. What boggled her mind was the inability to hold down any kind of relationship. When she got into one of these moods, she simply walked out of the house,  despite her mother's shouting and questions.

It was during these walks that she began hearing a distant thump in her mind. No, it more than a thump, more like a _lub dub lub dub....lub dub lub dub...._

She usually brushed it off as it being so silent that she could hear her own heartbeat. Yet, brilliant ol' Donna knew that wasn't the sound of her heartbeat, obviously. Unbeknownst to her, each time this happened, there was a blue and lonely box not too far away with an equally lonely man inside. Well,  not a man....but you get the idea.

No sooner had this started happening, had she found Lance. A brilliant man in her eyes that she fawned over constantly. She rambled on and on about him to her mother, who either stayed silent or brushed her daughter off. Then, all over again, she was lonely until she ran into Lance again. In no time they were engaged to be married, yet that beat grew ever stronger in her mind.

_The night was all you had_

_You ran into the night from all you had_

_Found yourself a path upon the ground_

_You ran into the night; you can't be found_

__

_But_

__

_This is your heart_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Pumps through your veins_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

The Doctor,  oh that crazy, wonderful man! Actually, she only thought of him as crazy at this point. Donna,  had barely been able to stop this madman from drowning himself  along with some giant, alien spider. Ragnarok? No. Arachnid? Duh, no. Racnoss? Maybe. Either way, this fool was about ready to fall into this pit along with Lance and the creature. She was so caught up in the mayhem, that she didn't notice the beating in the back of her mind. It was so clear, not muffled, almost as if it were standing not too far away...

The Doctor brought her home and invited her to travel with him and she invited him in. Of course she invited him in! This path with Lance had ended so she had to start again, somewhere. They both declined.

__

_Summer evening breezes blew_

_Drawing voices deep from you_

_Lead by your beating heart_

__

_What a year and what a night_

_What terrifying final sights_

_Put out your beating heart_

There was a burning in her mind and so much knowledge and so many things to discover left her mind in a hot rage. The Doctor knew this, he could feel it inside her. He felt the dam ready to break loose and take his best friend from him.

All the time Donna had spent with the Doctor, she never really heard the beat again. She was too busy discovering and saving planets with her Doctor, that daft alien! Yet as the Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Donna went to file out of the TARDIS to meet their enemy; she heard it again. And that's where she began to understand.

They had all had a good time after the Daleks, the Children of Time had one more special moment with their Doctor. The Doctor tried not to focus on the genocide that his human version had acted out, and instead latched on to the words of Caan and the slight burning he felt in his mind. He then realized the trouble Donna was in. He quickly dropped the rest of his mates off, all the while trying to think up a way to save Donna.

_The night was all you had_

_You ran into the night from all you had_

_Found yourself a path upon the ground_

_You ran into the night; you can't be found_

__

_But_

__

_This is your heart_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Pumps through your veins_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

Donna's mind was racing faster and faster and she knew what was happening,  of course she did. She had also worked out 21,345 ways that this could go (you can see her problem...). She also knew that the Doctor was only thinking of one way, and that was to leave her. Leave her!? With no memory of all the fantastic things she had done!? All of these fulfilling times she spent with the only man who would really mean something to her, besides Wilf? She wouldn't allow it.

_If you had your gun would you shoot it at the sky, why?_

_To see where it would fall, will you come down at all?_

_If you had your gun would you shoot it at the sky, why?_

_To see where your bullet would fall, will you come down at all?_

__

The Doctor remembered all of their adventures as clear as day. How could he forget? So, for her sake, he ran through so many possibilities of saving her, the majority of them ending in death except for two of them. This one's the only option, but I could never see her again. Ever. Well, there is the option of exchanging regeneration energy and basically force her to regenerate...no she'd never go for that...that requires...No.

_This is your heart_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Pumps through your veins_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

His hands braced the sides of her face and he tried not to focus on her tear streaked face. He knew that she knew what he was going to do.

"I was gonna be with you. Forever."

"I know."

"Rest of my life. Traveling. In the TARDIS. The Doctor Donna. Oh, oh my god, I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please! Please don't make me go back."

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and his voice wavered as he tried to say goodbye. His hands tightened on her face as though he never wanted to let go.

"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The be-"

"-But I love you..."

And that's when he heard it. _Lub dub....lub dub....lub dub_. A human heartbeat. His human's heartbeat. Donna's heartbeat.

He stared into her gleaming, tearful,  and terrified eyes. And he did what he should have done a long time ago,  he kissed her. An orange-y golden glow expelled from the two of them and surrounded them and Donna began slipping in his arms. No she wasn't dying, she was fainting for the time being as some of the pressure in her head was relieved. He took her in his arms and carried her to his room where he would fully exchange regeneration energy and force her body to regenerate as a Time Lord. At least the process wasn't exactly...unpleasant.

He was done running and pretending. He had found his home.

She was done making paths. She could feel her hearts...all four of them, the ones in her Doctor and the ones in her chest.

__

_This is your racing heart_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Pumps through your veins_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

__

_Lub dub lub dub....lub dub lub dub_

__****  
  
  
  
  



	2. Roll Away Your Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *checks e-mail* Nope, still own nothing.  
> This one is based around Mumford & Sons's "Roll Away Your Stone"  
> I'm sorry for the end...I hate myself for writing the end.  
> Been busy, so the VERY late update is my fault. School is killing me, so well...nothing new

_Roll away your stone, I’ll roll away mine._

“Come on, Doctor, open the flippin’ door!” 

“I can’t!” the Doctor all but giggled. “It’s still too funny.” 

“In case, you forgot, they _are_ still chasing us!” 

“Right, in you go,” he pushed her in as the mass of short-stocked aliens came pattering down the corridor. Donna tripped on the grating of the TARDIS floor and landed with a thud. The Doctor rushed to close the TARDIS door and head to the console, but was stopped short when he fell over Donna. He landed with his arms bracing in either side of her head, and they burst out laughing at the entire situation. The Doctor rolled himself next to Donna and they both laid there on the ramp giggling hysterically. 

“They were so—” 

“—cute and short—” 

“—and _green_.” 

“And _angry_ , definitely angry.” 

They eventually calmed down and  caught their breath back. “Well, spaceman, I’m gonna have a wash after all that running,” Donna said and moved to stand up. 

 

 _Don’t let her get away_ , his mind shouted at him. 

 

The Doctor jumped up, “Donna.” 

Donna turned at looked at him questioningly and he stammered. 

“I—well, you—would you—erm, like to pop in a film in the theater room, after?” 

“There’s at theater in here?!” 

“That’s what you’re focusing on? Really?” 

She swatted his arm, “I’ll be down in an hour, don’t you dare pick something without me!” 

The Doctor beamed as she left the room. He pranced up to his room to quickly shower and change into something comfortable, before running around the TARDIS and picking up  random food items for their movie night. 

As promised, Donna walked into the room and hour later to find the Doctor tossing his sonic screwdriver into the air as he waited for her. He saw her and jumped up, in his TARDIS blue jim-jams. 

“Donna! Over here,” he said and ran over to a console on the wall. “Just enter a movie title and the TARDIS will find it and play it for us.” 

He peeked over her shoulder as she started typing, “Oi, go sit over there, you.” She pointed to the empty seats and he pouted. 

“But Donna—” he whined. 

She spun around in a whirl of ginger hair with her hands on her hips. “Spaceman…” she warned. 

“Alright, alright,” he put his hands up in defeat. “You’re gorgeous when you’re mad, so, so ginger.” 

“Shut it, you looney,” she said and went back to her task. She plopped down next to the Doctor as the opening scenes played. 

“What did you pick?” she ignored him and he huffed.

 

_“PULSE”_

_“Gentlemen of the Road”_

_“In the Summer of 2012, Mumford & Sons traveled across the USA with some friends”_

“We’re watching a filmed concert? I coul—” 

“Shut up, Doctor” 

“—d’ve taken you to the conc—” 

“Doctor?” 

“Yea?” 

“Shut up and watch, yea?” 

Twenty minutes into the movie, the Doctor’s ears pricked up. Donna had been happily dancing in her seat to the last few songs, and the Doctor’s hearts were melting with happiness at the joy on her face. As the tune for the song started out, the Doctor moved to the edge of his seat. 

“Hey, that’s—oh I love this song!” 

“Come on then!” the singer said right before the song broke out. 

The Doctor jumped to his feet and grabbed Donna’s hand as he did so. Donna stared at him in awe as he jumped around to the song singing , well more like shouting, the lyrics. 

“Roll away your stone, I’ll roll away mine!” 

They jumped around to the song, in a much needed release of energy and emotion. When it came to a certain part of the song, they mimicked the band on stage, stomping in circles to the beat they had set. They both stopped at the same time, in time with the band. The Doctor wrapped arm around her shoulders as they shouted together, “Stars hide your fires! These here are my desires! And I will give them up to you this time around!”

 

 _Do it_ , he urged himself.

 

Using the arm he had around Donna’s shoulder he turned her to face him. 

“Donna?” 

“Yea, spaceman?” she smiled happily at him. 

He beamed back at her and gently took her face in his hands. He brought his lips to hers and was relieved to feel one of her hands find the back of his neck. She responded to him almost as eagerly as he was kissing her. 

He pulled back to allow her air, and leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you, Donna.”

 “I love you, too, Doctor.”

 

—

 

The Doctor stood in the same spot he did that night; the film playing the end of the song. 

With tear-filled eyes he whispered,“I love you, Donna.”

Except, there was no one to respond to him this time.

 

_But you, you've gone too far this time_

_You have neither reason nor rhyme_

_With which to take this soul that is so rightfully mine_

 


End file.
